Still There For Me
by Duds Rosa
Summary: Num momento de muita dor, os corações se sentem mais ligados do que nunca.


**N/A:** Eu acho muitas fics lindas R/Hr, e não acho tantas fics lindas de H/G, me sinto culpada por isso, já que é um shipper que eu amo muito! Resolvi escrever essa fic por dois motivos:  
- Puro desencargo de consciência já que os sentimentos e as horas mais lindas e desesperadoras dos livros são R/Hr, e isso me irrita 8D  
- Porque eu queria escrever algo mesmo ee' Espero que leiam e gostem, sim?

--

Capítulo Único  
**Still There For Me (Existirá para mim)**

Era difícil.  
Em dois anos de guerra e busca, nada havia acontecido, nenhum avanço. Nada. E, pareceu a Harry que só regrediam cada vez mais.  
Ron e Hermione disseram-lhe que o acompanhariam, mas isso já estava começando a ficar patético, já que não havia nada mais em que pudessem pensar, nenhuma idéia de ação vinha-lhes a cabeça, e Harry só estava esperando o momento em que eles simplesmente anunciassem que iriam embora e não mais voltariam.  
Realmente estranho que agora, passassem mais tempo n'A Toca do que escondidos ou agindo realmente, o que ocasionava mais encontros com Ginny, e eventualmente Harry tinha que acrescentar mais coisas na sua lista das coisas que eram difíceis, principalmente a vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem com ele, que voltaria, que voltaria pra ela, e também esconder todo esse sentimento, todo esse amor, dos Weasleys, que se mostravam cada vez mais atentos a tudo que acontecia pelos dois casais em formação.

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

Certas vezes ele deitava na cama no quarto que dividia com Ron e simplesmente não conseguia dormir um momento sequer, ao contrário do amigo, que costumava sorrir enquanto dormia, o único modo de vê-lo fazendo isso com vontade, considerando as circunstâncias atuais. Ver que o amigo tinha sonhos bons fazia Harry se sentir bem, mesmo sabendo que eram apenas sonhos.  
Impressionante como, n'A Toca ele só conseguia pensar em Ginny, e talvez no medo que ela sentia ao vê-lo sair pela porta da frente com Ron e Hermione ao seu encalce. Medo de que eles não voltem mais, e ela não conseguia esconder a felicidade e ao mesmo tempo a apreensão de vê-los entrar novamente pela porta dias, ou talvez semanas depois.  
Impressionante como ele sentia cada vez mais vontade de sair e ir até seu quarto; dizer tudo que ela queria ouvir. Beijá-la, tocar seu corpo, e dizer-lhe que a amava muito. Que a amará sempre e mais do que qualquer pessoa a amaria algum dia. Muito mais.  
E também era impressionante como frequentemente seus sonhos bons eram invadidos por imagens horríveis de Voldemort matando e/ou torturando as pessoas que considerava e que de fato eram especiais.  
Impressionante.

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down_

Quanto mais anos iam se passando, e eles tendo acrescentado apenas mais uma horcrux a lista de destruídas oficialmente, e os anos já se contavam em quatro, Harry pôde finalmente perceber o que a guerra estava fazendo com Ginny.  
Ele nunca a vira tão abatida quanto costumava estar. Seus cabelos estavam longos, desbotados e nitidamente mal cuidados, o macio que Harry tanto gostava de sentir havia ido embora. A pele esbranquecera mais, as olheiras eram mais freqüentes, marcas de quem andava chorando muito e não se preocupava tanto em esconder, e as suas sardas eram o ponto que mais chamava atenção em seu rosto que um dia fora tão lindo. Harry sentia-se culpado, e não pode pensar em mais nada pra fazer.  
O que já era um coração machucado ficara ainda mais dilacerado quando Harry a viu desmaiada nos braços de Fred depois de alegar que não estava com fome. Naquela noite, Harry chorou como uma criança.

_Cause I, I Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_

- Então é assim? -Perguntou Ginny, com a voz rouca e fraca, quase impossível de ouvir, quando notou que Harry não mais olhava pra ela desde a noite do desmaio.  
- Assim como? -Disse Harry, sem olhar pra ela, sabendo que se o fizesse, choraria na frente de todos os Weasleys no café da manhã.  
- O que aconteceu com tudo aquilo que você me disse quando estávamos sozinhos ano passado? -Ela tocara num ponto fraco de Harry: sua lembranças. - O nosso amor se transformou em "bom dia", e agora, nem isso...  
- Você sabe que não é assim! -E então tomou coragem para olhar pra ela.  
- É sim, Harry! Você não olha mais nos meus olhos pra conversar comigo! -Ela se levantou da cadeira e o encarou. era visível o esfoço que ela fazia para ficar em pé. Então Harry se levantou, e pela primeira vez se deu conta de que estavam lado a lado.  
- Me desculpe se não consigo olhar pra você sem imaginar o quanto está sofrendo. E me desculpe se não consigo sentir que isso seja minha culpa. E me desculpe também se não consigo mais esconder o quanto eu amo você cada vez que você passa por mim. Acha que pode me perdoar? -Harry saiu chutando a cadeira, e não saiu do quarto durante o dia inteiro, com olhar fixo no horizonte. Os gêmeos pareciam incapazes de fazer alguma brincadeira ante todos aqueles argumentos no café da manhã.

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me_

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me.

E era difícil...  
Mas ela compreendera, e naquela noite, Harry teve uma conversa com Sr. Weasley, e a única coisa que ele soube dizer para consolar o garoto foi "Ela também ama você, esqueça o que aconteceu hoje, ela vai te perdoar.", e Ginny batera à porta.  
Minutos depois os dois estavam se beijando, e Ron não apareceu para interromper como sempre fazia.

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride_

Daquele dia em diante ficou fácil.  
Agora, para Harry e para todos, era muito fácil entrar em casa, acordar, deitar... Era mais fácil dormir.  
As coisas fluiram como nunca, e quando Harry se deu conta, mais um horcrux fora capturado. Na sua lista estavam anel dos Gaunt, diário do Riddle, medalhão de Slyhterin, taça de Hufflepuff, e então Harry se viu com a faca e o queijo na mão, já que só estavam faltando Nagini, a cobra; e o próprio Voldemort.  
Harry agora se preparava pra sair e só voltar quando tudo estivesse terminado, quando o mundo bruxo já estivesse finalmente salvo, e quando ele pudesse enfim viver seu amor com Ginny em paz, embora já viesse fazendo isso aos poucos, na sua estadia n'A Toca.  
Percebera, enfim, o quanto precisava de todos aqueles ruivos em sua vida. Percebeu que sem eles nada seria totalmente certo, e mesmo que indiretamente, o crédito para todas aquelas descobertas eram os Weasleys, Harry agora tinha certeza disso.  
Naquela tarde, ao colocar sua mochila nas costas e partir com Ron e Hermione para a porta, a coisa mais maravilhosa aconteceu, e na frente de todos, sem esconder de ninguém.

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me_

- Harry... -Gina o puxara pela manga larga da blusa.  
- Diga. -Harry olhara com o olhar mais sereno e apaixonado da face da Terra.  
- Eu te amo.  
Todos olhavam o casal com a expressão mais linda que já se vira se tratando de uma família diante de um quase pedido de casamento. E então, quando ninguém achava que ele fosse fazê-lo, ele respondeu.  
- Eu também te amo. E muito, mais do que você pode imaginar.  
Ela o abraçou.  
- Eu vou voltar. E quando isso acontecer, nada mais vai nos impedir... Até porque, hoje é meu aniversário, o que pode acontecer de ruim a mim? -Ele riu, e ela se soltou de seu abraço e pegou em sua mão. Os vinte e dois anos de Ginny pareciam mais do que nunca muito bem vividos agora. Era a mulher que Harry amava e queria para si todos os dias, pelo resto de sua vida. A mulher.  
Ela então pegou suas mãos e as levou para sua barriga, onde fica o ventre da mulher, e com lágrimas nos olhos, disse:  
- Parabéns, papai.  
Se o mundo não parou realmente naquela hora, foi um erro épico. Harry sentiu as pernas bambas, e lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ele fez a pergunta mais tosca da história das perguntas toscas.  
- Grávida...? -Disse, sorrindo, e por pouco não gaguejou.  
- Sim... Descobri ontem, e não podia esconder por mais tempo.  
- E vocês sabiam? -Olhou para Ron, Hermione e os Weasleys, que assentiram. Sra Weasley não se conteve e veio abraçá-lo com toda a força que possuía.  
- Parabéns, Harry! -Disseram Ron, Fred e George, em uníssono.  
- Sabe o que eu penso sobre isso...? -Disse Harry, olhando pra Ginny, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos de ambos.  
- O quê? -Perguntou Gina, e Harry então ele a beijou, como nunca a beijou antes.  
- Casa comigo? -Ele perguntou, e ela disse sim.  
E então depois de mais um beijo, eles se separaram para Harry então seguir o caminho que era a salvação do mundo bruxo.

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

- Mesmo que eu não possa estar aqui pra você, você sempre existirá pra mim... -Disse, ao longe, e depois virou-se, de frente para sua mais importante jornada, certo de que era o correto a fazer.

--

**N/A:** Encarem como a primeira fic do ano, sim? ;-; Minha auto-estima agradece reviews, eu arranjarei um jeito de responder SIM, ok? -- E pra quem quiser a tradução acesse: letras..br/corbin-bleu/1012292/ , postá-la aqui ocupará muito espaço e desorganizará a fic estéticamente! Obrigada 3


End file.
